


Princess of Hearts

by NicholasFlamelFan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isle of the Lost (Disney), POV Alternating, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: King Ben brings over another batch of VK from the Isle. Will they take to it as well as the Core Four did? What happens when one of them is in a pretty bad condition? Ignores Descendants 2 but has characters of the movie in it.





	1. Prologue

"I'm bringing some more Villain's kids over. They'll be arriving next week," Ben announced.

"Really?" Mal leaned back against him "Who are they?"

"Four more," Audrey sighed in disgust. She still didn't like the ones that were already here and now Ben wanted to get more?

"It's, erm, it's five, actually. I was told that four of them only came as a package and one of the girls wanted to give up her place for someone else," Ben explained, looking between the people in the room.

"Who are they?" Carlos asked.

"Well, Dizzy, daughter of Drizella Tremaine. She was offered the place by someone else, but I decided to just get her along with the others. Gil, son of Gaston, Uma, daughter of Ursula, Harry, son of Captain Hook and -"

"Dana, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, am I right?" Evie smiled "Let me guess, Dani offered her place for Dizzy."

"She did," Ben nodded "You know all of them then?"

"Of course we do," Jay said "We were friends when we were young, but then Mal and Uma had a falling out. Harry, Gil, Uma and Dana grew closer over time - I think that Harry and Dana are dating or at least it seemed that way."

"You date on the Isle?" Chad's eyes widened in shock.

"Duh," Mal rolled her eyes "We are only kids after all."

"Can you tell us a bit about them?" Doug asked, his arm wrapped around Evie.

"Sure," the VK shrugged "What do you want to know?"

"Just tell us a bit about them. What are they like?"

Evie looked at the others and then nodded "I guess I'll start then. Dizzy Tremaine is literally the sweetest girl on the Isle. She is an amazing fashion designer and makes her own jewelry. The thing is that she's only 10."

Carlos took over "Gil is the only one of Gaston's children not called Gaston. No one knows why, but there are some not so nice rumours. He might not always be... there, but if you ignore some of his comments, then he's quite okay as well."

"Harry is the youngest child of Hook and his only son. I think that the Captain is disappointed in him. He's sometimes a bit maniacal, but usually Uma and Dana can keep him in line. Be careful of his Hook though. He never goes anywhere without it."

"Uma is sassy and very ambitious. I'm not sure if anything changed in the last year, but she was quite bent on revenge. She hates being locked up on the Isle and I'm not sure taking her out of the barrier is a good idea," Mal explained.

"Mal!" Evie exclaimed "The only reason the pirates hate the Isle is because they're trapped. You see, Harry, Gil, Uma and Dana own a ship in the Harbour. They live and breathe water, so it's not the best idea to keep them locked up."

"Whatever," Mal grumbled. She really didn't like Uma, but if she could change then maybe so could Uma?

"What about Dani or Dana or whatever?"

Jay was the one who decided to tell them about his once best friend "Dana is extremely nice and in my opinion one of the prettiest girls over there." Carlos nodded in agreement "If you've seen a picture of the Queen of Hearts, then please don't think that she looks like that in any way. Dana takes more after her aunt, petite, but fierce when defending her friends."

"They don't sound that bad," Jane spoke up, looking at the VK.

"None of us is really. Most of the kids on the Isle are the way they are because their parents force them to be like them. Look, we don't want to get your hopes up, but the way we know them, they're okay and Ben definitely chose well," Evie remarked.

Over the next few weeks the people at Auradon Prep got ready for the new arrivals. The rooms were prepared and they organized a welcoming committee.

What they couldn't have expected though was the condition one of the new students would arrive in.


	2. Leaving and other Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has implied non-con (very obvious implication) and abuse themes

Dana PoV

"DANA!" my mother shouted from downstairs "Get your arse here now!"

I sighed and threw a longing look out of the window. What wouldn't I give to be outside, but no... I got grounded for helping a woman with her sick baby. Stupid Isle and stupid mothers who somehow knew everything.

I walked down the stairs and came to a stop in front of the 'throne' in the kitchen.

"You... bellowed?" I couldn't help but say.

The fake smile on the Queen of Hearts face became fixed "Careful, dear. Wouldn't want to have a repeat performance of that, hm?" She gestured to my neck, where I had covered the scar with a scarf. A few months back I angered my mother so badly that she decided to teach me a lesson. If it weren't for the little magic that worked on the Isle of the Lost after Maleficent left, I wouldn't have survived. Oh, how to best explain this? Perhaps you know my mother's favourite phrase? Off with his/her head. Let's just say that I learned to be more careful and leave it at that.

"I apologize, my Queen," I bowed my head in submission. Damn, how I hated this stupid life and these stupid rules.

"Good, good. Now, the reason I called you is because you've been chosen."

I looked up in confusion "What?"

"You and your little... friends have been chosen to go to Auradon," my mother sneered "Why they would take you I don't know."

"They chose me?" I breathed faintly. Why? I could name so many people who deserved getting off the Isle way more than I did.

"Yes, now go pack and get out of my house," she snapped "You'll leave in a week. I don't want to see you here again."

"You're throwing me out?" I questioned incredulous.

"OUT! Stayne," she shouted into the hallway.

The Knave immediately ran into the room "My Queen?"

"Make sure that my good for nothing daughter leaves this house when she's done packing. I don't want to see her here again," she ordered.

Stayne bowed deeply "My pleasure." He turned to me with a sadistic glint in his eyes and I retreated a few steps. Ever since I was little Stayne gave me the creeps. He always acted weird and he had actually hit me before. Not that I told my mother about it, she wouldn't care one bit, but still... Because of him I couldn't even feel safe in my own room.

"Well, well, well, love. Apparently your mother had enough of you. What shall we do about that?" he drawled, trapping me against the wall.

I pushed my hands into his chest and tried to get him off of me "Let me go," I spat.

"Now, now," he nuzzled his nose into my hair and I closed my eyes in defeat. Stayne was stronger and bigger than me. I had no chance against him. I never had before "I can think of a place where you could stay. There would be a price however..."

"You're sick," I muttered "I don't want your help." Without a second thought, I kneed him in the groin and darted into my room. Outside of the door, I could hear him moan in pain, but I paid it no mind as I hastily threw my few clothes into a bag.

"Open the door, Dana or you'll regret it," he snarled quietly, not wanting my mother to hear it.

My head swiveled around the room. I was panicking. There's no way out and I knew it. With a last deep breath and the hope that I'll be able to leave this hell house alive, I unlocked the door and stepped back. Stayne ripped it open and relocated it behind him.

"What are you doing?" I stumbled further away from him in fear.

"You deserve to be punished, bitch," he growled, fisting a portion of my hair in his gloved hand "If you want to leave you better do as I tell you. Or should I go after that boy you like so much? What's his name again? Hale? Hiram? Oh, no, wait! Harry Hook. That's right."

"Leave him out of this," I pleaded, the defiance slowly dying inside of me. Please, just let me go. Please!

"Then do as I say," he demanded "You know what to do."

I trembled and sunk to my knees with my hands undoing his pants.

The next hour or so was a blur to me, but I came out of it with a huge amount of new bruises and a stab wound in right leg.

"You better leave now, bitch. Or I can think of something even more enjoyable." He grabbed my bag with one hand, my arm with the other and dragged me from my room to the front door.

I stumbled when he pushed me out and gritted my teeth once the door was closed behind me and the meager belongings I had.

The journey to Ursula's shop was slow, but I couldn't bring myself to care. When I finally arrived, I was tired and sweaty.

A man in expensive clothes just exited the shop and was walking towards me.

"Excuse me?" I spoke up quietly, getting his attention "You're from Auradon, right?"

"What about it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Is it true that I'm supposed to go there?" My voice must have betrayed me, since I could see his eyes soften slightly.

"What's your name?"

"Dana," I replied, shifting my weight off of my right leg inconspicuously.

"Yes. I have visited your mother earlier today. The Queen of Hearts, right?"

I nodded silently and looked around "Listen, I-I'm not sure why I was picked, but there is someone who deserves to get out of this place more than me. Her name's Dizzy. Dizzy Tremaine. Can you please see to it that she gets to go in my place?"

The man's eyes widened and he looked at me in wonder "Why would you do that? I got the feeling that loyalty isn't held in high regards here."

"I protect my friends and Dizzy is only 10. She doesn't deserve being here," I murmured "If I have the chance to get her away then I'll gladly sacrifice my own safety for her."

"I will talk to King Ben, but I'm sure that it is possible to bring her along as well. You don't have to stay here." He put a gentle hand onto my shoulder and I flinched away.

"Sorry," I whispered, looking at the ground "I should go now." I walked past him to the shops where my friend - almost sister was working most of the time.

"Wait!" the man called out "Do you know who'll accompany you?"

I shook my head lightly, but didn't turn around "My mother didn't tell me much."

"Uma, Harry and Gil," the man recited "I was told that you were friends?"

I gave him a small smile over my shoulder "Thank you for telling me, but I should really get going. It's getting late."

"Of course," the man nodded and smiled "I'll see you in a week to pick you up. Also, I'll talk to the King later."

I bowed my head and hid a wince at the pain it caused "Thank you, sir."

"Dani," Uma called, when I stepped into her mother's shop "Over here."

I turned to one of the corners and smiled weakly. My strength was fading fast now that I was somewhere safer.

"Hey, love," Harry murmured, pulling me into his lap gently. I gave another tired smile to Gil and snuggled closer to the strong chest.

"We're going to Auradon," Uma exclaimed quietly "You've heard, right?"

"Yes. My mother told me and then threw me out," I said, my eyes closed.

"She did what?" Gil questioned.

"Threw me out. Told me she didn't want to see me ever again," I shrugged "It was only a matter of time."

"I can't believe how that woman is treating you. She should get it into that huge head of hers that she isn't anything special," Harry ranted and tightened his embrace around me. I hissed, when his arm came in contact with one of the bruises.

"Dani?"

"It's nothing," I waved off "I'm just really tired."

"You're injured," Uma realized "I'll get the first aid kit."

"No," I burst out "No. It's not that bad."

"Hm. I don't believe you," Harry whispered "But if you promise that we can treat the wounds tomorrow, we'll go to the ship now."

"I promise," I murmured faintly, already slipping into unconsciousness. Although I'm not really sure if I was about to pass out of if I really was only tired. Oh well, not like it matter to me.

When I woke up the next time everything hurt. My whole body was shaking and my head felt ready to burst. The wound in my right leg felt like it was throbbing along with my heartbeat.

"Love?" a quiet voice to my left asked.

I moaned and squinted my eyes shut tightly "I don't feel good," I breathed.

"Where did you get injured?" Harry asked frantically.

"Leg. Right," I muttered dizzily, trying to open my eyes, but I was just so tired "Tired."

"Sleep some more. You'll feel better when you wake up. I promise." I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and heard a low curse before I fell back asleep.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, not quite remembering anything but feeling hot and cold. If I was covered in blankets I woke up feeling too hot and had to get them off of me, when I woke without the blankets a while later, I was freezing.

I woke a while later, still exhausted, when I was picked up. When I looked around tiredly, I saw Harry carrying me with Uma and Gil flanking us from either side.

"There you are." Uma stroked my forehead gently "Look who's here, Dani."

I turned my head a bit and saw Dizzy walking next to Gil "Dizzy," I rasped "Are you okay?"

She laughed incredulous "I should be the one asking you that. You were out for a week, Dana and you don't seem to feel much better." Dizzy took a deep breath and looked into my eyes "Thank you. I was told that you volunteered to stay behind to give me a chance to go to Auradon."

"'s fine. Deserve it," I slurred, my eyes staring to feel heavy again.

"Go back to sleep. I hope they'll be able to help her in Auradon," Gil said quietly.

"We all do," Harry replied with a sigh.

The next time I woke up was to a gentle shaking of my shoulder "Dana? You have to wake up now."

My eyes blinked open and I rubbed my eyes with a yawn "'m 'wake," I mumbled.

"I can see that," Harry chuckled, when Gil cooed playfully.

"Shut up," I blushed and buried my head in my boyfriend's shoulder.

"But you're so cute," Uma joined in with a grin.

"I hate you," I pouted and hissed, when my leg hit Harry's "What happened anyway?"

"You should have let us treat those wounds. The stab wound in your leg got infected and we didn't have anything to properly clean it with. That's why you still don't feel better."

I swallowed heavily and leaned back again, my strength spent again "I'm sorry."

"You scared us, Dani," Harry sighed "We're family and I love you. You don't have to do this alone anymore."

I nodded gently "I know, but I'm so used to doing everything on my own..."

"We'll stick together. Don't worry," Gil vowed, holding out his fist. Uma and Harry joined theirs and I smiled lightly, looking at Dizzy "What about you? You are welcome as well," I told the young girl, when I raised a trembling hand to the three already there. Dizzy looked uncertainly to Uma, but smiled and soon her fist joined ours.

"Family," we chorused and as soon as the word left our mouths, my arm dropped and my eyes slid shut again.

"Dana!" Dizzy called.

"'m still awake," I mumbled "Try to s'ay 'wake."

"We're almost there. A few more minutes, okay?"

I nodded and forced my eyes open again. Why didn't I tell them earlier? Why did Stayne have to hurt me and why couldn't I just die? This life was so fucked up and I doubt that it'll get better.

The partition between the driver cabin and the back part where we were was opened and the driver looked back to us "We're here! How are you feeling?" It was the same man I was talking to last week.

I shrugged "How do I look?"

"Like shit," he smiled sheepishly.

"There you have your answer. I'll be fine though."

"Go on," the man encouraged "They're waiting out there."

The others exchanged a glance and motioned for Uma to go first. After she was outside, Gil followed, reaching back in to lift me into his arms and as such allowing Harry to stand up. Dizzy was the last one out the car and she immediately half-hid behind Harry.

"What happened to you?" a very familiar voice burst out from the group in front of us.

"Hey, Jay," I greeted quietly, leaning my head against the shoulder of Gaston's son. Damnit, I hate showing weakness, but what could I do? I'm sure that I'd fall over as soon as I was back on my feet.

"You haven't answered. What happened?"

"Usual," I grimaced.

"What does that mean?" the boy with his arm around Mal questioned.

"Nothing. It means nothing," I snapped "I'd like to rest now if it's possible?"

"Oh, yeah! Jay can you show... I'm guessing you are Dana?" I nodded silently and he continued "Can you bring Dana to the infirmary? We'll show the others around."

"No," Harry said "I'll stay with her."

"We all will," Uma decided, after seeing Gil and Dizzy nod.

"Okay, then follow me, please," the same boy nodded "I'm Ben by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Uma," Uma said "The one who's carrying Dana is Gil, Harry and Dizzy."

I slowly relaxed further in Gil's hold.

"Stay awake, Dani," Gil urged and I blinked slowly.

"D'n think ah c'n," I breathed and blacked out.


	3. Arriving with Style

General POV

A week after Ben told the others about the new students it was finally time for them to arrive. And while Ben once again arranged a party to meet the new kids, he didn't go full out with them, knowing no one would appreciate it.

So here they were, standing in the courtyard, waiting for the car to arrive with the five Isle kids.

The group didn't have to wait for long, since soon enough the car pulled up and they waited. For a minute or two nothing happened until finally the back door opened.

Ben studied the girl who had climbed out. She had long teal hair and the same colour in clothes. After her a muscular guy with a bandana climbed out. He seemed to prefer a dark yellow colour. It was really interesting how everyone one the Isle seemed to have their own colour combinations. At least from what they had seen until now.

"What is he doing?" Mal whispered quietly as the bandana guy leaned back into the car. The question was answered, when he reappeared with a pretty blonde haired girl in his arms. She would have probably been even prettier if she didn't have a sickly flush to her skin. She was wearing a red and black leather jacket over a red top and black ripped jeans.

The king's attention rested on the girl trying desperately to keep her eyes open, so he almost missed the other two people getting out of the car.

"What happened to you?" Jay burst out in concern, staring at the girl.

"Hey Jay," she said quietly, with a melodic voice. The guys in the group realized that Jay hadn't been lying about what he said the week before. Somehow that girl - who they assumed was Dana, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts - looked nothing like her mother. At all!

"You haven't answered," Jay chided "What happened?"

"Usual," she grimaced, making Ben look between all of them.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," she snapped "It means nothing. I'd like to rest now if it's possible?"

That brought Ben back to the present "Oh, yeah! Jay could you show... I'm guessing you're Dana?" He waited until he got confirmation before continuing "Can you bring Dana to the infirmary? We'll show the others around."

"No," the guy with a red coat spoke up before Jay could even move a muscle "I'll stay with her."

"We all will," the teal haired girl added.

"Okay, then. Follow me, please," Ben decided, leading the whole group through the corridors "I'm Ben by the way."

"Nice to meet you." The teal haired girl was the one who answered once more "I'm Uma. The one who's carrying Dana is Gil, Harry" The guy in the red coat "And Dizzy."

"Stay awake, Dani," Gil urged the girl in his arms, when she seemed to lose the fight with whatever is bothering her.

"D'n think ah c'n," she slurred and went limp.

"Dana," Harry mumbled, caressing her face with a frown "She's still warm, but the fever isn't as bad anymore," he remarked, looking at Uma.

"That's good. I think," she sighed.

"What happened to her?" Carlos questioned.

"We don't know. She collapsed last week and developed a high fever. There's a stab wound in her right thigh. Dana wasn't awake long enough for us to ask how she got it, but we assume it was the same person who normally hurts her," Gil explained, forgetting that they were in the company of strangers.

"This is normal?!" Doug exclaimed, pointing to the unconscious girl "Why didn't you take her to a doctor?"

"Because there's nothing of that sort on the Isle," Harry spat venomously.

The conversation was cut short when they pushed through the doors of the infirmary and one of the nurses noticed them "What happened? Put her down over there." She waved her hand in the direction of one of the crisp white beds.

"Infected wound in her right thigh," another nurse said after examining the child on the bed "Whoever took care of it saved her life. The knife must have been coated in something, because that extensive redness isn't normal. When did she get ghost injury?"

"Last week. She's been out almost all the time since then," Harry told them, concern still deep in his voice.

"Her body tried to fight the infection. She probably wasn't strong enough and the lack of food didn't help. From what I can see she will be fine with a few more days of rest and some good food. We'll wake her for dinner and if one of you helps her, she can go down to the dining hall with you." The fairy smiled at the kids she hadn't seen before gently. They seemed to be genuinely worried for the sick girl "I'll let one of you stay until dinner if you want, but the rest has to leave. Let her rest as much as possible."

Mal looked at her former friends "How about we give Uma, Gil and Dizzy a Tour and we can show Harry and Dana when she's feeling better? That okay with you?"

The new VK thought it over and finally Uma nodded "Look after my sister," Uma said quietly to Harry.

He looked at her mock affronted "Of course I will. Who do you think I am?"

Uma chuckled and ruffled her first mate's hair, before joining the others in walking around the school.

Harry settled himself into a chair next to the bed his girlfriend was lying in and contended himself in watching her chest rise and fall. He only now noticed that the scarf around her neck was crooked. The pirate leaned forward and fixed the piece of fabric carefully.

"Why is she wearing a scarf?" The same fairy as before was standing on the other side of the bed.

"It's not my story to tell and if I know Dani she won't want anyone to know anyway," Harry shrugged.

"There are quite a few scars on her body. Can you tell me where they are from?"

"Like I said it's not my story," he replied agitated "If you want to know about it you'll have to ask her."

With a sigh the nurse went back to work, not really concentrating on anything but the picture the unconscious girl's life painted in her mind. How could someone do that? Some of the scars she had seen looked like they were at least ten years old.

The next time she looked at the clock it was almost time for dinner, so the nurse stretched and got up to wake her patient.

What she saw in the main room made her smile. The boy from before had climbed into the bed with the girl and they were talking quietly about something that she couldn't make out.

She cleared her throat "Good! You're awake. Now... dinner's going to begin in half an hour. I imagine someone coming to collect you soon. Since you haven't eaten in a while I'd request that you stick to fruit, vegetables or soup. At least for the time it takes your stomach to get used to food again. After dinner you can go to your room and rest. You won't have to come back here for a few days, but I want you to stay off the leg as much as you can."

"When can I try to walk again?" the girl looked up.

"You may try tomorrow, but only with someone to help you. If that works you can gradually put more weight on the leg and walk farther."

The girl looked at her boyfriend with a silent question and he nodded "I'll help you. Least I can do."

"It's not your fault, Harry," she frowned "If we blame anyone then that would be me. I could have told you right away."

"Shush," Harry hushed the girl gently "That's not what I meant. Come on, I'm hungry now."

"Seeing as no one's here yet. Go out the door and turn right. At the end of the hall there are stairs going down. Turn right and at the end of the long corridor is the dining hall. Doors should be open," the fairy nurse explained.

"Thank you, ma'am. For helping me," Dana bowed her head, as she slung an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"It's my job," the nurse shrugged.

"Still. Thank you." The boy had hefted her into his arms and made to leave the room.

"You're welcome." They heard before they exited.

"Do you really think we get food?" Dana whispered into Harry's ear as they made their way down to the dining hall.

Harry shrugged as best as he could "They said so and I can't imagine the people here going without food for as long as we usually do."

"Hm. I guess so."


	4. We Get Food?

Dana POV

When I woke up again, it was after a nightmare. They were the worst and I usually didn't get a lot of sleep due to the dreams about Stayne or my mother.

"Dana," Harry called gently, cradling my face in his hands "It's alright. It was just a dream."

"Where... where am I?" I rasped quietly, looking around the huge room suspiciously.

"The infirmary in Auradon. You remember arriving, right?"

I nodded silently and tucked on one of his hands "What's going to happen now?"

He kicked off his boots and climbed into the bed beside me "I don't know. We'll try to make a life here and hopefully we'll never have to go back."

"And if they don't accept us?"

"How about a promise?" Harry whispered into my ear "Should you be unhappy here in a years time then we'll get a ship and leave."

"Yes. I'd love that, but what about the others?"

"We're family. They can decide if they want to come or not," Harry vowed.

I smiled at my boyfriend and relaxed against him.

"Good! You're awake. Now... dinner's going to begin in half an hour. I imagine someone coming to collect you soon," a fairy said, coming closer to us "Since you haven't eaten in a while I'd request that you stick to fruit, vegetable or soup. At least until you stomach gets used to having something in it. After dinner you can go to your room and rest. You don't have to come back here for a few days, but I want you to stay off that leg as much as you can."

I blinked, trying to take in all of the instructions at once "When can I try to walk again?"

"You may try tomorrow," the nurse mused "But only if someone is with you. If that works you can gradually increase the weight on the leg and walk farther."

I looked at Harry, a silent question in my eyes. He gave a short nod "I'll help you. Least I can do."

"It's not your fault, Harry," I frowned. How could he think that? If it's anyone's fault then it would be mine "If we blame anyone then that would be me. I could have told you right away."

"Shush," he murmured, covering my mouth with his hand "That's not what I meant. Come on, I'm hungry."

"Seeing as no one's here yet. Go out the door and turn right. At the end of the hall there are stairs going down. Turn right and at the end of the long corridor is the dining hall. Doors should be open," the fairy nurse explained.

"Thank you, ma'am. For helping me," I bowed her head in gratefulness and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"It's my job," the nurse shrugged.

"Still. Thank you." Harry lifted me up and turned to walk out the door.

"You're welcome." We heard before we exited.

"Do you really think we get food?" I whispered into Harry's ear as we made out way down to the dining hall.

Harry shrugged as best as he could with me still in his arms "They said so and I can't imagine the people here going without food for as long as we usually do."

"Hm. I guess so."

We were under the first ones to arrive, so Harry carefully placed me on a chair and went to stand in line for food. When I looked at him in question he shrugged and gestured to the others standing there as well.

While Harry was on the other side of the room, I nervously fiddled with... a fork? I think that's what it's called anyway. I felt incredibly out of place, but I couldn't stand up and leave either.

I started when a bowl of colourful pieces of fruit was placed in front of me. Throwing caution aside, I poked them curiously "What's that?"

"Don't know, but they said it was fruit," Harry mumbled, poking at his own food. It looked so different from the stuff we had on the Isle. Is that what the people here in Auradon got everyday?

I finally picked up a bright red piece of something and nibbled on it. My eyes light up and I took a bigger bite from it before poking Harry's side "Try that. It tastes awesome."

He wrinkled his nose "But it looks so healthy..."

I snorted in amusement "Don't be such a pirate."

He gave an exaggerated sigh an snatched the piece of red from my hands, stuffing it into his mouth "Woah! What is that?"

"No idea, but I like it," I grinned in delight, nibbling on another piece. The only fruit we every got on the Isle were rotten or they went to Maleficent and her crowd. The most we had was bread we stole or the crap that Ursula served at her restaurant.

When the others arrived, they sat down next to us and stuffed their faces with food, while I was contentedly munching on my fruit, occasionally asking Mal what the names of the fruit are.

It took a while until all of them where done, but as soon as they were, Harry made to pick me up again.

"Wait, can I walk?" I stopped him carefully "Just until we're somewhere less crowded."

He hesitated "The woman said you should rest today."

"Please, love. I promise I'll tell you when I can't go on anymore," I begged.

"Come on, Harry. Just let her try at least," Uma encouraged.

"Fine," he huffed and held out his arm for me to take, while Gil positioned himself on my other side. When I was in an upright position, I took a hesitant step forward and sank to the floor, when my leg gave away.

"I told you, you're not ready yet," my boyfriend admonished lightly, lifting me up and carrying me out of the room. He followed the others to a room.

"This is your room Harry. You'll share with Gil, while Dana has her own room one floor up," Ben explained, gesturing to one door.

"I want to stay with Dani," Harry told the King, a slight glare on his face.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that."

Harry rolled his eyes "Whatever. I'll take her to the room now."

"Hold on," Evie exclaimed, jogging after us "I'll show you."

"Thanks, Eve," I smiled at her.

She grinned "You know, I'm glad you guys are here now. It was so dreadfully boring without any pirates."

I laughed lightly "I can imagine. They seem stuck up... and some of them already made fun of the fact that I'm injured."

"I'd say that they're not that bad, but some of them are. Even some of the teachers are very biased, but don't worry. You'll be fine," the Evil Queen's daughter encouraged "Here it is. I'll come back tomorrow morning, okay? You look like you need your rest."

"Thank you, princess," Harry bowed his head, opening the door with his elbow and closing it with his foot.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked, sitting me down on my bed.

"I'm fine. Although I could do with some more sleep," I yawned.

He laughed and kissed me deeply "You should stop being so adorable, otherwise I might have to stop some guys from stealing you away."

"What? Why?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"You're oblivious," he remarked, smirking "But I already knew that. It took you a while to catch on to the fact that I was trying to ask you out."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him away "Shoo now. I need my beauty sleep," I joked.

"Sleep tight, Dani." He kissed my forehead and ran a hand through my hair. I sighed and leaned into his touch until he pulled away.


	5. Family Time

I barely got any sleep. Not only was I tossing and turning all night, but my leg radiated pain through my entire body. It might have also been the fact that I was alone in an unfamiliar place and an actual bed. I never had an actual bed before.

Finally, I gave up on sleep at around two in the morning. Debating, whether I should try and walk to the window or stay where I was at the moment, I almost failed to hear a quiet knock on the door.

"Dana," a voice hissed through the door.

I braced myself on the bedside table and slowly slid from the soft mattress. As soon as my right leg hit the floor, I had to bit my lip to stop a groan from escaping. Carefully, I limped to the door, always bracing most of my weight off of random furniture.

The knock sounded again, when I reached the door. I opened it to see quite the group of people there. Actually, all of the people from the Isle were in front of my door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I whispered, stepping aside slowly.

"We remembered how it was on our first night here and how little sleep we got, so we decided to not let you suffer alone," Mal explained with a grin.

I choked on a laugh, and leaned against Harry's chest. He had stepped behind me as soon as I had opened the door "How awfully... kind of you, Mal," I smiled.

"Hey, now that we're all here, how about we watch some movies?" Carlos proposed, when the nine of us were all sitting on my bed.

I exchanged confused looks with Uma and Gil "What are movies?"

"Only the best thing they have here," Jay exclaimed "It's kind of like books, only you watch them. There's a ton if different kinds, but I think we should start with a few classics."

"Fine with us," Uma decided and we all shuffled around to find the most comfortable positions. In the end, I was practically on top of Harry with Gil and Uma on either side of us, Dizzy next to Gil and the others on Uma's left side.

Carlos and Jay made quick work of installing a laptop, so that we could all see and put in a shiny disk into a slot. Weird. A whole new world... I wasn't sure what to think about all if this. The kids here in Auradon grew up with so many luxuries that we never had. We were lucky to have some books to read.

Anyway, we spent the next few hours until sunrise watching different "classics" according to the others. We got through the whole Back to the Future Trilogy and one movie about a guy dressed as a bat.

"So," Mal grinned "Now that we've already seen a few movies, there's one series that we officially NEED to watch. Harry Potter." She smirked at our clueless looks "But first, we need some snacks. Jay, can you and the boys go to the kitchen and grab some stuff. Want anything specific?"

"Fruit?" I looked at the with a hopeful look. I swear, I had a new addiction, also it was good for my stomach. Can't complain about that.

Jay laughed "Sure. We'll bring some back. Guys?" He walked over to the door and turned back "That means you as well, Harry. Girl time..."

When the boys were gone - Harry had only left after I practically shoved him off the bed - Evie turned to Uma, Dizzy and me.

"I know it's all very new, but how about we get you a whole new wardrobe? If your colours haven't changed, then I might be able to make something." The daughter of the Evil Queen turned to the youngest in the room "I might need some help though. Are you up for it, Dizzy?"

"Yes," the Tremaine exclaimed in excitement.

"Evie," I murmured hesitatingly "There will be scarves, right?" I fingered the garment around my neck nervously. This was one thing that I didn't want people to know. It just showed how much my mother really hated me.

"I can make some," she mused "Why?"

"Just -" I shrugged and fell silent.

"Dani." Mal settled herself on my right side and carefully bumped my shoulder "You know that you can tell us everything, right? We're family."

"But you left. You abandoned all of us," I sighed "But that's not really your fault..." I broke off and sighed "Everyone knew that we were friends, so people turned on us too, you know? Anyway, my mother didn't take the fact that I wasn't chosen to well and she..." Instead of finishing the sentence, I pulled down the scarf I was wearing and revealed the round scar around my neck.

Mal and Evie gasped and I closed my eyes. They were probably disgusted now. I couldn't face the rejection in their eyes, so I kept my eyes closed.

"Dani," Evie breathed and I felt a hesitant hand touch my neck "How? Why? Your mother did this?"

"Off with her head," I choked and broke down completely, when four pairs of arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Group hug?" Carlos questioned amused from the door. His amusement faded though, when he looked at me and saw my tear-stained face. The guys placed the food and drinks on the desk near the window and joined us.

"What happened?" Jay asked, looking at all of us.

"Dana?" Mal encouraged.

I swallowed heavily and lifted my head, revealing the scar a second time.

"Group hug," Carlos agreed and soon we were all somehow cuddling on the huge bed.

"You know, we don't think any less if you just because of the scar, right?"

I shrugged and averted my eyes from Jay's searing gaze. He gently caught my chin and turned my head back up "Hey, I mean it. We're family and we'll always be. After all, we're rotten..."

"To the core," we all finished and I laughed tearily. God, I was such a girl right now. Emotions are a bitch...

"How about we go back to the movies? You said something about a series?" Gil changed the subject, bringing our focus back to lighter subjects.

"Harry Potter. Yes, they're really good," Evie bounced excitedly.

The boys handed out the snacks and drinks and we settled down to watch, this time sitting noticeably closer to each other, but none of us cared one bit. Like Jay said, we're a family and we're finally back together.


	6. Remedial Goodness 101

It was time for our first lessons at Auradon Prep. Remedial Goodness 101... a class that - according to the others - was invented for us. How sweet of them. Not! It's not like we were all bad, more like the good kind of bad? Wicked. The thing was that you had to take care of yourself on the Isle and choose wisely on who to trust, as such it was easier to not trust at all. Not that I could talk though.

Anyway, Remedial Goodness. The only class we would have for this week. This was going to be torture, I just knew it.

"Welcome to Remedial Goodness 101," the Fairy Godmother greeted cheerfully. I hated this class already. Who is this bloody cheerful on a Monday morning? "In this class we will mostly go over what it means to be good. Are you ready for some questions?"

No? Carlos told us about the questions the Fairy Godmother had asked them and they all had to do with their parents. I'm nut sure if I could handle anything like that. Not today, not ever. The woman was dead to me, she hasn't been my mother since she tried to kill me.

"Perfect," the fairy clapped, when we just stared at her unblinkingly "Okay, so. If someone asks you for a favour, do you... a) insult them and send them away? b) laugh? c) take their voices in exchange? d) help them?"

I leaned back in my chair with a quiet sigh, stretching out my leg. It still hurt a bit and walking for a long time hurt like hell, but at least it was healing. Hopefully before all my stamina is gone. I miss being able to go sword fighting and running. Soon.

"Dizzy?"

"d) help them," the youngest in our group answered, sounding surprisingly bored. Dizzy was always hyper, well, not so always now.

"Correct. Next question then," the teacher smiled "When someone wrongs you, do you... a) kill them? b) report them? c) ignore it? d) order their heads to be cut off?"

As soon as those words left her mouth my hand flew to my throat and memories flashed through my mind. My mother and Stayne, laughing at me, when I was lying on the floor. Blood everywhere and pain.

"Dana," the Fairy Godmother called on me.

My breathing got heavier and I jumped up from my chair "I can't, I can't, I can't," I chanted under my breath and ran out of the classroom. I ignored Harry calling after me and Uma's enraged voice, I just ran.

"Be careful where you're going, freak," a voice sneered, after I avoided hitting someone. I looked up in confusion and blinked. This had to be Chad Charming, the asshole that Evie was interested in when she first arrived.

"Oh, look. Bitch is crying," Chad mocked "Do you miss your mommy?"

I backed away from them and hissed, when my leg gave out on me. I probably shouldn't have run this much (or at all?), but I couldn't help it. I had to get away, had to lose the memories of all the shit in my life.

"Aww," one of the girls cooed sarcastically "Look at that loser. She is so ugly."

"Audrey," Jay's voice cut in sharply. He knelt down next to me and spoke softly "Are you okay? What happened?"

I shook my head frantically and looked around.

"Dana." Harry skidded to a halt next to me and pulled me into an embrace.

"What the hell happened?" Jay wondered, when the boys pulled me up. Pain, pain, pain. Why couldn't it just go away? Why can't I just be normal?

"The Fairy Godmother and her stupid questions. She asked one about someone getting their head cut off," Harry hissed annoyed.

"'S fine," I mumbled "I'm fine. Let me go." I wobbled a bit, trying to find my balance and after I took a few careful steps I nodded. Episode over. I didn't care for them, but they happen and there's nothing I could do, except for accepting them as part of me. The thing was though, that I broke down in front of people and that couldn't happen again. From the sound of it they already hated me for some reason.

"Who were the people laughing at me?" I questioned Jay.

Harry snaked his arms around me from behind and pressed a small kiss to my cheek "Does it really matter?"

I smirked playfully "It does. How should I know who to torment?"

"That's my girl," Harry laughed and ruffled my hair a bit.

"We'll talk later, Jay. I'm sorry about that." To Harry I murmured "I should probably apologize to the Fairy Godmother now..."

"Why?" Harry exclaimed outraged "It was her fault."

"She didn't know and my reaction wasn't normal, so yeah! I'm going to apologize. Come on!"

We reentered the classroom a few minutes later to find the others talking quietly amongst themselves with the Fairy Godmother staring at the blackboard.

I shuffled forward hesitatingly, looking at the older woman "I-I'm sorry for, erm, running off like that," I babbled.

"Can I ask why?"

I shrugged dismissively and stayed quiet.

"Dana, we have to talk about this. You can't go running off whenever you feel like it," she scolded sternly.

My head snapped up and I sneered at her "I couldn't care less about what you think. You want to know why I fucking ran off? Fine." I ripped the scarf from my neck and stared st the woman with dead eyes. She would have found out sooner or later anyway.

The headmistress gasped and stared at my throat in shock "What?" she breathed out faintly.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed, anger forgotten "It happened and I can't forget about it, so sorry if that's an inconvenience for you."

"No, no," the Fairy Godmother shook her head "I understand. I might have been a bit harsh earlier. If you need anything or want to talk, then you can come to me." She turned to the others in the room "That counts for all of you."

I half-smiled "Thanks, but we'll be fine. We coped until now."

"The offer stands." The woman looked kind of emotional now... Awkward "Now, let's continue with the lesson."

I retied my scarf and sat back down to (not) listen to the lesson.


	7. Determination

For once I was walking through the school with only Dizzy. The others were doing... something. I didn't really ask, but I wanted to explore some more, so the youngest of our group decided to join me. It's been a few weeks since we came to Auradon and life was everything but nice. We were basically shunned by all the other students except for the King and two or three others.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice drawled from behind "What do we have here? The freak and the little girl all alone? Where's your protector, hm?"

"Just leave us alone, Charming," I sighed "We didn't do anything to you."

"You shouldn't be here," Audrey, I think her name was, spat "We shouldn't have to deal with filth like you."

"Filth?" Dizzy questioned in astonishment.

"You're evil, poor, not worth our money and time," Charming boasted.

I groaned in annoyance "That's rich, because last time I checked your King brought us here for a reason. We're not evil."

The Charming heir got in my face "Don't lie to your betters."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, my attitude rising to the bait "I never lie. And it's the absolute truth when I tell you that you are a stuck up, arrogant son of a bitch."

Suddenly, I found myself on the floor, my cheek stinging sharply. He hit me? That little bitch dares to hit me? I glared at the boy and got up, stalking forward to teach him a lesson Isle style.

"Dana," a voice warned sharply.

I whirled around and came face to face with King Ben "What?"

"Leave Chad alone," he insisted, sounding really tired.

"Leave Chad alone," I mocked, turning back to the smirking prince. He thinks he's won? "This isn't over," I whispered into his ear, storming past the gawking students "Dizzy, come on."

We walked in silence to Evie and Mal's room. I was still fuming. How dare he talk to me like that? I might not be a royal or a princess, but I was still a human being. No matter what they might think we all deserved respect, even if they're unwilling to give it to us.

"What happened?" Harry jumped up, seeing my red cheek.

"Audrey and her little sidekick Charming happened," I muttered, brushing him off in favor of throwing me onto one of the beds and across Gil and Jay's laps.

"What did they do?" Mal asked.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Insulted us and told us that we didn't belong. Chad slapped me and Ben interrupted before I could get my revenge on him," I pouted.

"Ben stopped you from going after Chad for slapping you?" Evie raised an eyebrow "That doesn't sound like him. He's usually fair."

"Don't ask me." I threw my hands up and looked at Dizzy, who hadn't said a word for a while "Are you alright, Diz?"

She shook her head silently, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Soon, guys. Soon we'll be free," I sighed, dreaming of the day we could make our escape. We had all talked about it the last few weeks and everyone agreed that it was only a matter of time before we were sent back to the Isle of the Lost.

"But not yet," Uma reminded "We still have to get the Lost Revenge back."

"Maybe Mal could ask Ben for a visit and then Uma, Mal and Dani could magic the ship small?" Gil spoke up hesitatingly.

"That's... actually a pretty good idea," I grinned at the youngest son of Gaston. He was the only one not named Gaston, since his father thought that he was a disappointment to his name.

"Really?"

"Of course. Don't let anyone tell you anything else, Gilly," Uma laughed, ruffling our friend/brother's hair.

"I would never, Shrimpy," he teased, batting her hand away.

Uma glared at him jokingly and dived onto the bed. I gracefully rolled out of the way and plopped down onto Harry's lap, watching Uma and Gil wrestled slightly.

"Take that back," Uma shouted.

"Never," Gil declared, dodging one of the attacks, before falling to another.

The rest of us laughed at their antics. We were always in the best moods when we were together and we loved it. The whole group got even closer since we arrived in Auradon. At least on the Isle we were feared and respected. Here it just seemed to be disgust for something we couldn't influence one bit.


	8. Fighting and Plans

The others and I were on the Tourney field, messing around.

Gil had asked me to continue teaching him how to sword fight. That kid was really hopeless when it came to the weapons.

"Block," I said, attacking him lightly "Parry. Legs. Block." I stopped my assault, when he dropped his wooden sword "Really? You're hopeless," I laughed.

"I just don't get it," he mumbled, sounding sad.

I put my hand on his shoulder "We'll try again. Maybe you need an example?"

He looked up wide eyed "Would you?" he questioned hopeful.

"Sure. Uma? How about a little duel?" I called to my teal haired sister.

"That I have to see," Jay grinned, flopping down together with the other six.

Uma and I were facing off, circling around for a few minutes, assessing the other. In the end, it was me who made the first move. I stabbed the sword forward, while she blocked. Soon the fight was on an all out. We were using all the tricks we had on our hands.

When Uma's sword came too close for my liking, I did a backflip and kicked her sword out of her hands. I caught it and held it to her throat, while my own was pointed at her heart.

"Yield?" I panted.

"I yield," she said, making my lower the wooden sticks.

Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie and Dizzy were blinking at us in astonishment.

"Holy crap. You guys are good," Carlos complimented "Maybe even as good as Jay."

I shrugged and sat down next to Harry, trying to catch my breath. I was still a bit out of practice from the leg injury, but I was getting better again "We have been training for... ages. Both with a sword and hand-to-hand."

"We have to fight soon," Jay murmured, looking at me with a mischievous glance in his eyes "Maybe I'll even get the chance to feel you up."

I laughed "You wish." Harry growled at the son of Jafar and pulled me into his side possessively.

Jay pouted "Mal," he whined playfully "Dani's mean to me."

"Dani, don't be mean," Mal grinned "You know Jay's more like a three year old than anything."

"Hey!" the boy in question exclaimed "I'm not." He crossed his arms over his chest, his pout becoming more pronounced.

We all started laughing, glad to be together again. It's like something was missing when we were separated, but never knowing what.

"What are you doing here, freaks?" Chad sneered, coming over to us with Audrey, Doug and a few others in tow.

"Doug?" Evie whispered, staring at her boyfriend.

The dwarf's son shook his head, a disappointed look on his face "They told us how you attacked them. How could you?"

"We attacked them?" I scoffed in disbelief "If anything they have been attacking us since we arrived."

Audrey smirked down at us "You know, Ben is getting ready to send all of you back to that Isle of yours. I was right all along. No one wants you here."

"What are you talking about?" Mal demanded, jumping up from her sitting position.

"I mean that Ben finally saw you for what you are," the daughter of Sleeping Beauty stated smugly.

I grabbed Mal's arm and pulled her away a few steps "I think we should ask for a visit to the Isle. We need the ship. Somehow I have a feeling our plan will be set in motion earlier than we expected," I whispered.

The purple haired girl nodded "Yeah. I'll talk to Ben."

Later, we were lounging around my room again, talking about what we could do.

"Where should we go? They'd find us anywhere," Dizzy murmured sadly.

"She's right. There's no escaping them," Carlos agreed, pulling the young girl into a hug.

An idea hit me and I bolted up "There might be a way. You remember the giant that was on the Isle when we were younger? He had these beans."

"So what? We don't really need any beanstalks, Dana," Mal sighed.

"You got it wrong. I was helping him with a few things when I was younger and he told me the story about Jack and everything. The beans can open portals into other worlds. You only have to think about where you want to go and then we could leave this place forever."

"Just one thing," Gil spoke up "We don't have any of these beans."

I grinned at them secretively and walked to my wardrobe. There was a jar full of white beans hidden under a dark piece of cloth. I removed the jar "He gave me some before he died. I have kept them ever since."

"So we really only need a ship?" Uma breathed.

I nodded smugly "Yep. Maybe we could get some other ship instead. Since the King doesn't seem to happy with us anymore."

"I don't understand what happened to them. They warmed up to us and now this," Evie sniffed, tears filling her eyes when her thoughts went to her boyfriend - or ex now.

"We should at least wait until after Family Night next week," Harry proposed "Fairy Godmother told me that your aunt and Alice would be there, Dani."

My aunt? I had always wanted to meet her, but since I was living on the Isle it wasn't possible. Also, she hated my mother, so I assumed that she wouldn't want to meet me anyway "Why would they want to meet me?"

"Because you're you, love," Harry insisted "Would you guys excuse us? I need to have a talk with my girlfriend about appreciating herself... again."

The others were looking from Harry to me and left with small "Goodbye"s and hugs.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Harry pounced on me and pressed me to the bed "Dani, you're gonna be the death of me."

I pressed up and into him, making him moan.

"You don't get to distract me now," he gasped "We still have to talk about - talk..." He trailed off, capturing my lips with his "Screw this." His mouth trailed from mine down my neck and once I removed my shirt, my chest as well.

We soon got lost in each other, desperate for some reassurance from the other. Harry always made me feel like I was actually worth something, despite everything that happened with Stayne and my mother. The fellow pirate once told me that I made him feel alive, like when he was with me his father didn't matter. All in all, we really did love each other and were happy to be with the other and out family.


	9. Family Day

Today was the day, I would meet my aunt. I wasn't sure what to think about it, but I was incredibly nervous. What if she didn't like me? What if she would only make fun of me because of my mother? What would she say about how I was treated? There were so many questions, so many 'What if's…?' that my mind was going a mile a minute.

"Calm down, love," Harry murmured into my shoulder, pressing me closer to him. We were snuggling on my bed, waiting for Evie to bring in mine and Harry's clothes for the day. She insisted on making something special for both of us.

I snorted, leaning back "You can talk. I'm freaking out here."

"I can see that," he sighed "Just try and relax. For me?"

"Sure," I sighed, taking a couple of deep breaths. Why did I care so much anyway? I mean, why was it so important what a stranger thought of me? I rested my head on Harry's chest, just listening to his heartbeat for a few minutes "You know, it was so much easier when we were still on the Isle. I might have almost died, but at least we could live the way we wanted."

My boyfriend's arms tightened around me "Dana."

"No," I cut him off "You can't tell me that it's better here with all those looks we're getting and the fact that we're always punished for things we didn't do."

"I wasn't trying to say anything like that, but be patient. Soon we'll be gone and wherever we're going, it'll be better than here," Harry vowed.

I blinked away a couple of tears "How do you know?"

"Easy," he grinned "If we don't like it there, then we can just leave. You have planted two of the beans and since you know how to take care of them, we have an infinite amount of those things. Wait! Do you even know how they work?"

"I think so," I frowned "You just have to throw them into some water and think about where you want to go."

A knock on the door interrupted us from our discussion "Are you decent?"

"Evie," I exclaimed, blushing slightly when the daughter of the Evil Queen came into the room with a grin.

"What? It's a legitimate question. I have your clothes." She opened one of the two boxes she had been carrying to reveal a dark red jacket with a white shirt and red pants. That was a surprisingly nice suit "Here. Those are for you." Evie threw the stuff to Harry "Go to your room and change. I want Dana's clothes to be a secret until later."

"Oh God," I mumbled, hiding my face in my hands. I got the distinct feeling that we would be playing doll again.

Harry gathered his suit and pouted "But I want to see now."

"Out," Evie ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument. If you knew what was good for you then you'd definitely do whatever she said.

As soon as he was gone, I went over to the blue haired girl and went to lift the lid of the box "I'm guessing that you'll help me with my hair as well? Seeing as you're already dressed."

"Of course, I will," she sniffed daintily before we both burst out laughing "Okay," she giggled "Get dressed and then come back out. I have also made a necklace for you, that hides your scar. I'll show you later. Maybe you could wear that instead of a scarf?"

I bit my lip in thought "We'll see." I pulled out a beautiful dark red dress out of the box and disappeared into the bathroom. I changed quickly and stared at myself in the mirror. The girl there was almost unnaturally beautiful. That couldn't be me, could it? The dress showed off my shoulders and collarbones, ending a few inches under the curve of my ass. The top part was lace and it went down to my waist, framing my bellybutton. Underneath that, there was this soft, flowy material that felt just amazing. I swear Evie was a master… mistress in her field. She made the best clothes one could think of and they always suited the person completely.

Outside the door, Evie was waiting for me with a smile "You look amazing in this dress."

"All thanks to you," I whispered, throwing my arms around my sister "Thank you. This is beautiful."

"The dress only enhances the person who is wearing it," Evie stated knowingly "It's you who is beautiful."

I shook my head in amusement. She's always telling me how beautiful I was and how jealous she sometimes was. I didn't feel half as beautiful as her. She always looked her best, but well… I learned not to disagree with her. We all did at one point or another.

"Come on, sit down and I'll do your hair."

I settled onto my desk chair, leaning back into the back. While Evie was combing my hair, I closed my eyes, relaxing under her ministrations. After about half an hour, she made a noise in the back of her throat that made me sit up "You okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed "That just turned out better than I imagined. I just have to put the necklace on and then you'll get to see the finished product." The necklace turned out to be a thin black band with two golden chains hanging a bit lower on my collar bones. There were several stones on the chain and on the lowest point, closest to my heart was a small cross. My hair was braided, hanging down to the small of my back. The braid was puffy, giving my hair more volume with small reddish-pink flowers inside the braid.

"Holy…How did you do that?" I breathed, staring at the person in the mirror with awe.

She smiled from behind me "I always said you were beautiful, but you never listened. Now you can see it for yourself."

I smiled lightly, locking eyes with her in the mirror "We're all beautiful. It's not just me," I denied.

"But you have this natural beauty that not many can pull of. Sure, I put a lot of work into my appearance, but you never did and look at you now."

"Evie…"

"It's okay. Come on, now. We should get downstairs," she grinned, holding out her hand.

I took it with a happy glance in my eyes and followed her downstairs. Outside, the others were already waiting for us. As soon as the guys saw us, their mouths dropped open. Mal, Dizzy and Uma smiled happily, each looking amazing in their dresses. Like I said before, Evie found the best way to accent each person in their favourite colours.

"You're drooling," I pointed out in amusement. Carlos and Gil snapped their mouths shut, while Jay and Harry were still gaping, looking me up and down. I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly self-conscious of some scars that were visible.

"Don't even think about it," Evie whispered into my ear "You're confident. Show it!"

I nodded and swallowed, before walking over to my boyfriend "You're going to swallow flies, you know."

He blinked rapidly and blushed "Sorry," he mumbled "You look… Wow!"

It was my turn to blush, but I didn't let it bother me "Thanks. The suit looks good on you, by the way."

"Really? It's a bit uncomfortable, though," Harry said, tugging at the jacket with a small grimace.

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss "You'll get used to it."

"But I don't want to," he pouted exaggeratedly.

Mal and Uma snorted "Come on, love birds. We should join the others."

"Yes, Captain," Harry saluted playfully, making all of us laugh.

The chatter died, when we entered the garden and all eyes were on us. I pressed myself closer to Harry. I can do this. I'm confident enough that they won't bother me. I have people who like me, my family with me. I'll be fine.

An older woman, who looked an awful lot like me approached along with another woman with mousy brown hair.

"I didn't believe them when they told me my niece looked more like me than my sister," she spoke with a bell-like voice.

I looked at her in awe "You're my aunt?" I whispered, grabbing my boyfriend's hand in comfort.

"That would be me," my aunt smiled gently "And this is Alice. How about we talk in private?"

I worried my lip between my teeth and looked at Harry "If he can come with us."

"Of course. Follow me," the White Queen said, leading us to a small corner of the gardens "I always liked it here," she remarked, fiddling with a white rose "So, what's your name?"

"Dana," I told her shyly, sitting down in Harry's lap "That's Harry Hook, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you both," Alice announced, mustering me with a critical eye "I apologize for my rudeness, but you look nothing like your mother."

"I think half the Isle always wondered how the Queen of Hearts managed to have a daughter like Dana," Harry snorted "I'm sure I did."

I threw him an annoyed look "Actually, I'm rather glad that I'm nothing like her. That would be rather horrible."

"Yes," my aunt nodded sagely "Can you imagine it though."

I snorted "Yeah. It would be like an echo. Whenever mother demanded Stayne do something, a smaller Mini-her would do the same."

Alice winced at the name Stayne "He's on the Isle?"

"Do you know him?" I questioned.

Both of the women in front of me nodded "Of course. He was rather horrible. You grew up with him around?"

I drew in on myself, trying to stop the memories from overwhelming me. Harry shifted me on his lap, so I was sitting sideways and murmured comforting nonsense into my ear.

"Did he give you those scars?" Alice questioned sharply, anger pouring off of her in waves.

"He did that and more," the son of Hook answered with a snarl, all the while trying to comfort me.

"More? Oh God!" my aunt gasped, sounding sick. Suddenly, I felt small hands on my thighs "Listen to me, kid. You'll never go back there, no matter what the King commands, do you understand me?"

"You can't go against the King, though," I disagreed quietly, looking at the face that resembled mine.

The smirk I got made me sit up straighter "There might be something. Here." She pressed something into my hands "This is for you."

I gasped at the sight "Is this?"

"Yes. You know how to get it to its actual size again, right?"

"Of course," I nodded, caressing the tiny model of a ship in my palm "Does she have a name?"

"No," my aunt shook her head "It's yours to give. Take care of yourself and never forget."

I passed the ship to Harry and stood up uncertainly. Should I hug her? Did she even want to touch me? Oh, screw it! I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around the White Queen tightly "Thank you. I'll never forget what you did for us."

"I should certainly hope so," she remarked quietly, hugging me just as tightly "You'll have to leave soon. The other royals are demanding your return to the Isle of the Lost. King Ben will not be able to deny them for much longer."

"We appreciate the warning," Harry said, standing up "The ship was the only thing missing from our plan, so I thank you on behalf of the others as well."

"You're welcome. Now, go! Tell your friends and take care," Alice shooed, before kissing my forehead.

I glanced back at them, before hurrying after my boyfriend "That was weird," I pointed out, poking the baby ship with one finger.

"I would have never thought that we would actually be able to go through with the plan, but now? Let's tell the others and go pack. The sooner we're gone, the better," he added.


End file.
